Your Round
by Clez
Summary: A little downtime for the League… can they handle their drinks?


**Author's Note:** Yes, it's silly, but it was spur-of-the-moment humour… the challenge word was 'true'.

* * *

"Y'know… Sawyer, I don't think it was the best idea for you to try and drink all that in one go."

Skinner knew he was being ignored when the resident American promptly pointed at him and broke into an appropriate – apparently – fit of childish giggles befitting a ten year old after consuming too much sugar. Skinner pulled a face, furrowed his brow, and looked to the stoic vampire seated next to him. "I think he's had too much to drink…"

"Really?" Mina drawled sarcastically.

"S'not true," Tom argued pointedly, jabbing a finger suddenly at Skinner, who yelped and nearly fell backwards off his seat with the swiftness of the action from the spy. "I'm perfectly fine… just 'cause I can't speak right or see right either, doesn't mean I've had too much, does it?"

"Well… actually, yes it does, considering that is the normal string of evidence we use to identify a drunk," Jekyll pointed out casually, toying with his worn pocket watch as he refrained from leaning his elbows on the inn table.

"Pfft."

"How very glib," Mina sighed, eyeing her measure of liquor carefully, before taking up Sawyer's glass from across the table… or rather, _trying_ to. Tom seemed quite reluctant to let go of it.

"That's mine," he argued immaturely, near on pouting, making the vampire roll her bright eyes.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Tom, it's _empty_," she reminded him, looking to him and speaking in such a manner as one would address a youth. "I'm not trying to steal it, simply… refill it for you."

Tom looked a little too pensive for a moment; eyes narrowed so much they were just about closed, before he relinquished his tumbler. "… All right."

Skinner blinked, and looked to his female companion. "Sure that was a good idea?"

"Mr. Skinner, I merely said that to get him to let go. In his state, I can't guarantee I wouldn't have hurt him… though knocking him out might have been beneficial for us all; Agent Sawyer included."

Either Tom was inspecting a very small detail on the tabletop, or he'd fallen asleep, for his head had drooped to a dangerous level. Skinner looked from the American to the vampire, and quirked a grease painted brow. "What're you doin' then?"

"Firstly, removing the glass so he doesn't break it," she replied firmly. "Secondly, if I take it away, he cannot refill it himself." She donned a grimace after sniffing the small dregs. "And _thirdly_…" An icy glare landed on the thief. "… This is not merely scotch. It smells very much different to mine… and Jekyll's." A moment later, and she almost growled in irritation. "And your own I might add."

"What're you glaring at _me_ for?" he asked incredulously, slapping his palm over his heart in surprise. "_I_ didn't do anythin' to 'im!"

Tom had descended into a small giggling fit again, and he lifted his head a little too forcefully, for his stool rocked, and Jekyll gave a small noise of shock before snatching out and grabbing a firm hold of the spy's shirt-front, not to mention his vest.

"Hello, Jekyll…" Tom chuckled, seemingly unaware of his near-miss close encounter with the floor. Jekyll balanced him again, giving him a shaky smile as he patted down the fronts of the American's clothing. Tom lazily swatted at the interfering doctor, and screwed up his face a little in either annoyance or confusion.

Jekyll sighed loudly, and sat back, even as Tom tried to take Skinner's drink, perhaps mistaking it for his own.

"Oi!" Skinner grabbed the glass and managed to reclaim it, practically scowling. "Cheeky bugger."

"Skinner…" Mina warned. "Was there a point to your spiking Tom's drink, or was it merely for pointless fun?"

"Well… see, thing is," Skinner began, scratching idly at the back of his bald head with a nervous laugh, "he was braggin' to me the other day how he'd never had a hangover. I've seen the kid drink scotch before, and he can take it, so I thought I'd up the stakes."

"I never get hangovers… uh-uh…" Tom shook his head in a juvenile and exaggerated fashion, and nearly toppled again. Mina was the one to grab and steady him this time.

On the way back to sitting in her seat, she cuffed Skinner soundly round the back of the head, eliciting a sharp 'slap' as she did so, and a resounding 'ouch' from the thief in question. She glared viciously, shook her head, and set the foul-smelling glass down. "Are there going to be any other after effects of this?" she asked icily.

"No, none," Skinner quickly said, shaking his head, even as Tom doubled over in his seat.

Jekyll for one grimaced at the subsequent sound… or rather, _sounds_. Mina stood from her stool, and moved around to rub the ailing spy's back as he leaned dangerously over in his seat, the highs having apparently worn off. The landlord was looking particularly foul-tempered behind the bar, and she waved a hand at him.

"Do not worry yourself, sir, my companion here shall clean up the mess for you," she reassured.

Skinner's mouth dropped when she realised he was pointing at him.

"Oh for… spoilsport…"


End file.
